Missing You
by BeDazzler
Summary: Edward left Bella twenty three years ago. Now she is immortal and holds a grudge against him. Now he's back. Can she find it in her heart to forgive him or should she show him what he did to her? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

Missing You

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight Stephenie Meyer does. DAMN!

Chapter 1: The day you slipped away.

Flashback: I walked up the steps of the Cullen's mansion expecting them to be at the door before I even reached the porch but they weren't so instead I just let myself in.

"Edward" I called. There was no reply.

I suspected that they just went for a quick hunting trip so I just made my way into the kitchen to make myself something to eat.

That's where I saw it.

"_Dear Bella,_

_I know that this is unexpected but it's time that I move on. I understand that I promised to stay and never leave but that was when I was still very much so in love with you. I'm sorry for doing this but I must be going. I promise to never comeback again and I would appreciate it if you would move on like I have. I know that one day you will find someone worthy of your love. I hope that you will stay safe and be careful. This will be the last time I will ever contact you. _

_ Be happy,_

_Edward"_

End Flashback.

I am now an immortal thanks to Edward leaving and Victoria seeking her revenge. Soon after that I moved away to Paris to explore the world.

It has been twenty three years since Ed- _he_ left and not a day goes by that I don't think about him.

Today I am feeling exceptionally depressed and I didn't know why until I looked at the calendar.

April 23 no wonder.

Today twenty three years ago was the day that _he_ slipped away…


	2. Chapter 2

Missing You

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or Edward. Damn! I wish!

Chapter 2 Because of you

I jumped into my new BMW and sped down the street towards the school. I knew today was going to be bad due to the date and the memory today brings but I had a feeling that something terrible was going to happen. I parked my car in my usual spot and jumped out. Once the door was locked I took a look around to see if any thing was out of place. In looked normal until my eyes reached the corner of the parking lot. There in all its glory was a silver Volvo.

I began to feel the panic rise as the bell rang signaling school to start.

I made my way to first period and felt myself relax when I noticed that there weren't any new students in _this_ class.

The period went by quickly and once the bell rang I found myself rushing towards the door curious to see if there was a new face in the halls.

The day went on that way until the bell rang for lunch.

I made my way towards my table when I saw that it was occupied. One of the people that wasn't facing me all of the sudden went rigid. Then ever so slowly they turned their head.

There sitting in _my_ seat was _Edward Cullen_. His eyes narrowed in confusion then widened in surprise.

Before he had time to react I was gone. I ran through the forest at top speed trying to find a place to hide before he saw me but before I had a chance I heard _him_ calling my name.

I took off once again and decided to try and outrun him. I was 40 miles away from the school when I thought it was safe to stop. I was wrong.

"Bella!"

It hurt to even hear his voice. I began to feels the scar tear open again.

I heard the crunch of leaves beneath someone's feet. I turned around and found Edward Cullen staring at me in amazement.

I prepared myself to run, but he stopped me.

"Bella? Is that you?"

"Who else would it be?"

He flinched at the venom in my voice.

"Bella what happened to you?"

"I shouldn't have to explain to you," I snarled

"Please?"

"No Edward. Besides this is _all_ your fault"

"How is this my fault? I left."

"Oh I know. Actually did you know today is the exact day?"

"No I-" I cut him off

"Of course you didn't today is the exact day that you left me twenty three years ago" I yelled

"I'm sorry Bella"

"Sorry isn't going to cut it Edward!" I snapped

"Because of you I became what I am. Because of you I had to watch my father die. Because of you I have to go on with my life and feel like I'll never be whole again. Edward because of you I can't look at couples that walk down the street because it brings back too many memories! And worst of all Edward because of you I spent twenty-three years loving a man that will never love me and for twenty-three years I've been secretly waiting for him to come back!"

With that I collapsed onto the dirt floor. Twenty-three years of problems and I just told them all in three minutes.

Edward began to walk towards me with so much hurt in his eyes, but I wasn't done yet.

"That was _all _because if you Edward"…

A/N: What do you think? Please review! Also check out the poll on my profile.

**P.S. If you have nothing else to read you should check out my other stories!!**

** Peace!**


End file.
